


nervous

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: “and I’m not usually like this but I like what you’re doing to me” in which hank and Connor accidentally hook up.





	nervous

If you had told hank Anderson that he would be currently pressed against a door by a newly turned deviant Android making out, he probably would’ve busted a cap up your ass and laughed in your face.

But as shocking as it was this was the position hank was currently in.

He reached into his pockets lips still attached to the androids trying to get the card for the hotel door.

Finally finding it he pushed the door open, him and the Android skill kissing on the way in.

They kept making out till they got to the bedroom where hank pushed him to the bed.

“Look, kid, I don’t usually do this but we’re both lonely and I’m quite drunk right now so let’s get a move on,” Hank said looking down into the android’s eyes.

Connor looked back up confidence in his eyes “of course lieutenant.”


End file.
